I'm in Love With a Fairy Tale
by ToraKU
Summary: Gilbert has never quite fit in with the other trolls. He just can't hate fairies. No one knows this and he doesn't plan on letting anyone find out. This all changes when he meets a fairy by the name of Francis. Sorry about the bad summary. The story is a lot better than what it sounds like. Thanks to brattyteenagewolf for being my beta reader. FranceXPrussia
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert watched in disgust as his brother chased after a fairy that had somehow strayed into their territory. It was just a child for crying out loud!

He used to be like that. Mercilessly chasing after any fairy that came onto their land, but he had changed. He hated doing this. His mind was screaming at him to stop his brother before it went too far, but if he did he knew what would happen to him. His father was a very forgiving man, but the other trolls not so much. He had seen what happened to those who went easy on fairies. It wasn't pretty and they didn't care what your title was.

He looked away as his brother gave the child injuries it would never forget, if it even lived from them that is. The way trolls treated fairies sickened him.

He glanced back over and saw his brother drop the child's body onto the ground and changed back into his human form.

"Gilbert, why didn't you help me teach that child a lesson?!" Ludwig demanded.

"You seemed to have the situation under control," Gilbert replied calmly. He had learnt to hide his emotions from just about anyone, but he feared that his brother was catching on. The blond narrowed his eyes but said nothing else. He walked past Gilbert, heading back to the cave.

Gilbert followed his brother through the dark dead forest. Nothing grows in this part of the trolls land, it had been dead for as long as anyone can remember. All you could smell was rotting trees, plants and even bodies. Trolls are never bothered by the smell, you get used to it after a while.

When they arrived back at the cave they were greeted by a man with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and a silly grin on his face.

Gilbert grinned and gave him a high five. "What's up Matthias?" He asked.

"Just delivering a message," Matthias replied.

"From who?" Ludwig asked.

"King Aldrich. He said he wants to see you Ludwig."

Gilbert looked at his brother who just nodded and went down the tunnel on the left. There were three tunnels in the cave. One led to where the trolls lived, one led to the throne room and the third led to the training area.

"Why just Ludwig?" The albino asked.

Matthias shrugged, "I'm just delivering a message. He said specifically that he just wanted to see your brother."

Gilbert nodded. "Did I miss anything while I was out on patrol?"

Matthias laughed, "You missed one hell of a chase earlier."

"Natalya at it again?" The red eyed troll asked.

Matthias nodded, "Yep, I thought Ivan was going to piss himself."

Gilbert laughed, Natalya was Ivan's little sister. She has a bit of an obsession with marrying her brother. No one really knows why but it's always fun to watch her chase Ivan. It was too bad really, Natalya was very pretty and almost all the men here think so, but she only has eyes for Ivan. Gilbert had never been interested in any of the trolls here, male or female. His father had been trying to get both him and Ludwig to find a mate, but neither of them had found anyone.

"Dude, you gotta see what Vladimir and I got from our patrol this morning," Matthias said with a mischievous grin.

Gilbert knew that look, and it almost always meant that whatever they got involved a fairy. "Well what are you waiting for? Show me," He said.

Matthias turned and went down the middle tunnel which led to where the trolls lived. Gilbert followed him, dreading what he was about to see. When it came to fairies, Matthias and Vladimir hunted them for fun. His father knew that some of the trolls did this but he didn't care. He hated the fairies just like the rest of the trolls.

Matthias went into one of the many caves in the tunnel. Each cave has a couple rooms. Some have more than others so trolls share their cave with a friend or a mate if they have one. Matthias shared his with Vladimir. They were pretty good friends and had been sharing a cave for a couple years now.

"Ah, Gilbert, come to see our new trophy?" Vladimir asked. Like Gilbert he had red eyes, but had blonde hair instead of white. He tended to wear a top hat and a dark black cape most of the time with dark clothes underneath.

Gilbert nodded, if he had been wearing a shirt he would have been sweating like crazy. Vladimir could make almost everyone nervous just by being in the room.

Vladimir held up a translucent part of a fairy wing. It was the colour of a fly's wing and the shape of a butterfly's wing. Fairies wings reflect their element but when they're ripped off the fairy, or the fairy dies they look like this one.

Gilbert stared at it and forced himself to grin. "Cool where did you get it?" He asked, disgusted by the sight before him but pretending to be impressed. Vladimir and Matthias had a whole collection of fairy wings all around their cave.

"We were in woodland forest when this fairy came over the border to get a ball it had lost," Vladimir explained.

"It didn't stand a chance," Matthias boasted.

Gilbert nodded and inspected the wing. "What element?"

"Wind," Vladimir replied, taking the wing and putting it off to the side so he could mount it on the wall later.

"Well I need to go check in with father, so I'll see you guys later," Gilbert said, turning to leave.

"Aw. Don't you want to hear about how we caught her?" Matthias asked, sounding disappointed that he was leaving so soon.

"Maybe later," Gilbert replied as he left. He headed back down the tunnel until he was back at the entrance of the cave. He went down the tunnel on the left, one that was long and dark. As Gilbert went in farther the cave grew lighter and towards the end of the tunnel he was able to see his brother kneeling in front of their father who was sitting on his throne. Their father was a tall man, with long blonde hair with one small braid on one side.

At the end of the tunnel Gilbert pressed himself against the wall, hiding in the shadows as he listened to what they were saying.

"But father, shouldn't he know?" Ludwig asked.

"No he's too soft. He'll find out the day before we invade," Their father replied.

Ludwig nodded, "Alright, I understand. When will the invasion take place?"

"It will be two weeks from now. I want you to find two or three other people that you trust and I want you to meet with me in two days' time so we can discuss our strategy. You can go now," King Aldrich said.

Gilbert's eyes were wide. They never said specifically but he knew they were going to invade the fairies territory. He couldn't believe what he had heard, how his own father said he was soft. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, without a moments' hesitation turning on his heel and quickly heading back down the tunnel. He couldn't believe his own father would say that about him.

He quickly went to his own cave in the middle tunnel and flopped down on his bed, fighting the urge to let his troll take control.

He tried to think of a way to prove that he wasn't soft, but the only way to do that would be to hurt a fairy and he didn't want to do that. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice when his brother came into the cave.

"Gilbert? Are you ok?" Ludwig asked.

Gilbert looked over at his brother, his eyes flashing a more piercing shade of red. "I'm fine," he replied.

"What are you thinking about?" The blonde asked.

"Nothing," Gilbert replied as he got up. He could feel his troll trying to come out.

"Doesn't seem like nothing. You're not acting like yourself," Ludwig said, his voice filled with concern.

"Leave me alone," Gilbert spat. He went over to his desk which was made out of a large rock, picking up a dagger that was made of pure gold. It had Gebo carved into the handle, the rune for gifts as well as balance and harmony. The dagger was very special to Gilbert, it helped him stay in control sometimes.

"What are you going to do?" Ludwig asked, watching his brother closely.

Gilbert said nothing in response and left. He went down the tunnel and one he was out of the cave he took a right and headed to the Connecting River. The Connecting River was a river that ran through both the fairies' and the trolls' territories.

When he got there he clenched the dagger and threw it at a nearby tree. The dagger went in almost all the way to the handle.

Gilbert growled, sounding like a wild animal. His teeth became sharp and his eyes, if possible, became even more piercing than before. His ears became pointed and his nails turned into claws. This was his half transformation. None of the other trolls could do this.

The albino went over to the tree and gripped the handle of the dagger, pulling it out of the tree like it was a toothpick in a cake.

Gilbert's eyes darted all over the place, trying to find something to take his anger out on.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. When Gilbert was younger he was always teased because he was an albino. One time there was this kid that was trying to make him cry and he completely lost control. That was the first time he had done a half transformation, he had almost killed the kid. His own father had barely been able to stop him.

He whipped his head around when he heard a twig snap. The albino crouched down and slowly went towards the spot where the sound came from. He listened carefully and heard a voice.

"Arthur! What are you doing?! Get back over here now!" A voice whisper-yelled.

"I just want to see if I can see a troll. I've never seen one before. Don't worry Francis, I'll be careful," another voice replied.

Gilbert jumped out in front of the source of the second voice. In front of him, stood a short blonde fairy with bright green eyes. He was in his fairy form. He wore white toga with a rope tied around his waist. On the skin that was visible were black lines that ran all over the fairy's body and his wings looked like shards of some form of strange energy that just floated behind him. He had never seen a fairy like this before.

Gilbert growled at the fairy that he assumed was Arthur, he knew he looked like he was about to attack.

Arthur stumbled backward and fell down on the ground. Gilbert took a step closer. He knew what was going to happen and he tried desperately to gain control over himself before it was too late.

Suddenly another fairy jumped out in front of the green eyed one. He had long blonde hair and was in his human form. He was wearing dark blue pants, a light blue shirt that had pieces of fabric hanging of it that waved in the breeze and looked almost like running water. Gilbert assumed that this was Francis.

"Leave him alone. We were just leaving," Francis said.

Gilbert growled again and took another step towards them.

The taller fairy stood his ground, waiting for the troll to try something. He had never seen a troll in this state. A half transformation was unheard of for both trolls and fairies yet this one could do it.

Gilbert was trying to get himself to snap out of it but he had almost no control. He held himself back as best he could but the other part of him was still managing to move forward, He had always had trouble controlling his troll. His father always told him that it was because of what his mother was, but he had no idea what he meant by that. His mother had died giving birth to him. Controlling his troll was nearly impossible when he was angry.

Both fairies noticed that the troll in front of them seemed to be struggling to move. They didn't dare try to escape though. Both of them were afraid that if they moved they would be killed.

Gilbert looked at the dagger in his hand and did the only thing he could think of. He slowly forced himself to lift it up, and plunged the blade into his thigh.

**A/N:** Ok guys that's it for chapter one. I'd love to know what you think. So far i've written up to chapter 8 of this story and up to chapter 4 has been editted. I'm probably going to update this about once a week. I have exams coming up soon so I'm gonna be studying like crazy. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The two fairies stared at the troll in front of them. Their eyes were wide with shock. Neither of them understood what was going on. Trolls hated fairies. They would kill them on sight yet this one seemed like he was trying to stop himself.

Gilbert cried out in pain and fell to his knees. His ears, claws and fangs quickly went back to normal. His eyes were their normal red again as well. He looked up at Francis and Arthur and said, "Run you idiots." He was panting from the pain in his leg.

The two blondes just stayed in their spot and continued to start at the troll.

Gilbert pushed the blade in deeper when he felt his troll trying to take over again. "I won't let you kill them," he growled through clenched teeth. His leg was bleeding a lot and it was starting to pool around him.

Francis took a step towards the troll, seeing if he would attack.

"What are you doing?!" Arthur exclaimed. "Do you want to get killed?!"

Gilbert felt his teeth starting to become sharp again as the fairy came closer. He twisted the blade while it was still in his thigh. It hurt a lot, but he didn't care. He needed to regain control of himself.

Francis walked right up to the troll and looked down at him. He'd never seen a troll act like this. All trolls were supposed to hate fairies, at least that's what he'd always been told. This troll seemed to not want to kill them though. "Why?" He asked the troll.

Gilbert looked up at Francis. He was finally fully in control of himself so he yanked the dagger out of his thigh. "Why what?" The albino asked.

"Why didn't you kill us?" The blonde asked him.

Gilbert was starting to get dizzy from blood loss and had a bit of trouble answering the question. "I-I'm not like that," He replied.

"All trolls hate fairies."

"Well I don't." The albino said.

"The two fairies looked at Gilbert. Francis turned to Arthur and said, "Heal him."

"What?!" The green eyed fairy exclaimed. "He's a troll! Why should I heal him?!"

"Just do it!" Francis hissed.

Arthur glared at Francis, but went over to the troll. He kneeled down next to him. He was a bit scared that the troll might hurt him. He made the hole in the trolls pants bigger and inspected the wound. It was very deep and bleeding profusely. He was amazed that the troll hadn't passed out.

Gilbert watched the fairy warily. He didn't trust either of them. Fairies hated trolls just as much as the rolls hated them.

Arthur glanced over at Francis before placing his hand over the wound. He closed his eyes and concentrated his magic to his hand. He made it flow into the wound.

Gilbert watched as the fairy's hand started to glow a light pink color. The magic started to flow into the wound and what happened next shocked him. The wound slowly started to close up. He had known that fairies had the powers of different elements, but he didn't know any element that gave them the power to heal.

Arthur continued to focus his magic until the wound was gone. Once the wound was healed he quickly moved away from the troll, moving to hide behind Francis.

"Why help me?" Gilbert asked, slowly getting up.

Francis stared at the troll. He was wondering the same thing. The blonde shrugged and turned towards Arthur, "You start heading back. I'll catch up with you."

Arthur nodded and without another word he ran back across the border.

Gilbert looked at Francis. "You're either extremely brave or stupid. I could have completely lost control and killed you," he said.

"What's your name?" Francis asked, ignoring what the troll had just said.

"It's Gilbert," he replied. "Look I really need to get back before they suspect something and come after me. Someone is bound to find you is you stay any longer," The albino said impatiently.

Francis nodded and said, "About ten miles south of here there is a formation of rocks on my side of the border. Meet me there tomorrow morning."

Gilbert was shocked. He had almost killed Francis and Arthur yet here was Francis asking him to come see him tomorrow. "Why?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"You're different from the rest of your kind. You kept yourself from killing us. I'd like to talk to you more." Francis turned and walked towards the border. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said. He had a feeling that even if he didn't want to Gilbert would show up.

Gilbert didn't respond. He just watched Francis walk away. Once he was out of sight he realized that he needed to wash himself off. He was covered in blood and probably smelled like a fairy. The albino picked up his dagger and jumped into the river. He scrubbed himself until he was sure he was as clean as he was going to get.

After washing himself he started to walk back to the cave, thinking about what had just happened. He had somehow managed to meet two fairies and possibly befriended one of them. If anyone found out that he'd let them get away alive and unharmed he'd be killed.

When he got back he went to his cave.

"What happened to you?" Ludwig asked when his brother came into their cave soaking wet.

"Fell into the river," Gilbert mumbled in response. He went over to his dresser and opened the draw where he kept his pants. After pulling out a pair, he quickly changed into them, not caring that his brother was staring at him.

Ludwig watched his brother closely. "You lost control didn't you?" He asked.

Gilbert glared at the blonde, "Yeah so what?"

"You didn't kill anyone did you?" Ludwig questioned.

"No I didn't. I didn't do anything bad," Gilbert replied.

"Are you going to be ok?" Ludwig asked. His brother was acting stranger than usual.

"Just leave me alone!" The albino snapped.

Ludwig sighed and left, knowing that it wouldn't help if he got Gilbert angry again.

Gilbert sighed and put his dagger down on his desk. His brother could be so annoying sometimes. It was nice to have someone who cared but Ludwig doesn't understand him. None of the trolls do, at least not completely. He sat down on his bed, red eyes staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Francis' invitation. He knew that he shouldn't go meet him, but there was something that he liked about Francis. He felt that Francis might actually understand him. He was pretty sure that most fairies if given the chance would happily kill a troll. Francis didn't do that though. He had helped him. This made him think that maybe everything they were told about fairies being evil and hating trolls was a lie. From what he could tell it looked more like they were afraid of him.

After sitting there for awhile he decided that tomorrow he would slip away and go to meet with Francis.

Mieu/mieu/mieu/mieu/mieu

**A/N: Ok guys that's it for this chapter. I'm so sorry it took my so long to update. I just kinda lost interest in this fanfics but I've gotten myself interested again and I'm working on writing a lot more. Tomorrow I'm going up to Boston and I'm going to start filming a CMV for my cosplay group. I might also do an update video so keep an eye out for that.**


End file.
